Finding Grace
by blackfox360
Summary: The Draco Malfoy she knew died the night Voldemort fell, the man she loved was gone...Ginny was left with the task of helping Draco find himself again, but would he accept a new life? DG


Finding Grace

**Once Was Lost**

His was a quest fueled at first by neither love nor hate; his was a quest that began with his death. Draco Malfoy, one of the more influential wizards of all time, was stabbed to death by his estranged lover Hermione Granger at the exact instant when Harry Potter faced off with the one and only Lord Voldemort. How Draco came to date Hermione is not the point, instead we are more concerned with how she brought down the amazing bouncing ferret.

As he lay bleeding she did not even pause to bid him farewell but instead hurried off to Harry's side to witness the Death of Voldemort. It was as the triumphant cries filled the air that she found him, his silvery hair dyed deepening crimson by his own blood. She knelt at his side, pale fingers searching for a pulse; there, faint as it was, his pulse fluttered beneath her touch. Carefully using the stretcher spell, she took the once blond man to the impromptu hospital that stood at the edge of the battlefield.

No one even noticed when she began to treat him, swift magic staunching the worst of the bleeding and careful spells binding his wounds. Hermione had nearly murdered him, the man she had loved from the shadows...

_Flashback_

_Ron had a date that night and had begged her to take over for him, promising all the favors in the world if she would help him this once. With great reluctance she agreed to help him even though she had wanted to stay in her room and read that night. Not an hour later she found herself passing through the halls of Hogwarts without even the ghosts noticing she was there. _

_She was a wraith, no one ever noticed she was alive unless they needed a favor from her. All of the attention went to Harry Potter as he struggled to defeat the horrid threat of Voldemort...not even Ron took time to be overprotective, he was too busy with Hermione to care about what happened to her._

_Only the sound of her shoes on stone and the whispers of cloth on cloth marked her passing as she walked up the stairs that lead to the Astronomy Tower. The Tower had become her haven, a place she could run to to hide from the world and its ignorance of her—and tonight she was not alone. As the door opened to reveal the balcony that was used for stargazing she drew short, her brown eyes wide with gentle shock._

_Soft moonlight turned his hair to a fae silver and caused his ivory skin to glow in an almost ethereal way. For an instant she could not recognize him for who or what he was, and in that instant she loved him._

_End Flashback_

Now his life was in her hands and for this moment he needed her more than anyone else. Anguished cries and pained whimpers muddled about in the air, here there was no air of triumph or joy only that of death and suffering. It as with the haunting melody of life and death in her ears and the stench of blood in her nose that she fought through the night to save his life.

It was only as the first rays of the sun shattered through the darkness that his breathing became stable and the bleeding entirely under control. In a daze she rose and washed the blood, his blood from her small hands, the slow and soothing motions used to still her beating heart. Oh how sweet a torture, she had spared him death only to be unable to have him for her own. How cruel life was that she should be so placed.

_Flashback_

"_Generva, you do realize that this is for life? We do not wish you to feel as though choosing this were a mistake, you are still so young...what if love should come?"_

_End Flashback_

She had made her choice that day, and now nothing short of a miracle could make her free to give herself to him; but at least she had spared his life. A brief talk with the Head Healer gained her the chance to take him back to her cottage for further treatment, he would be her charge until he was fully healed. The instant she was sure he was stable enough for travel, she took him to her small home in Wales.


End file.
